When Pretense Falls
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: A New Earth alternative. An injury forces Kathryn to depend on Chakotay's help. When her carefully constructed guards fall, she decides to land in his arms. This is a one-shot story. WARNING: Rated M/MA.


**DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and the characters belong to Paramount. The events in this story and any errors are mine.**

Kathryn walked out of the shelter with a bag over her shoulder and waved to Chakotay. "I'm going to check the insect traps."

"I wish you would let me come with you," he said. "We have only been on New Earth for three weeks. We can't be sure what is out there in the woods."

"Chakotay, we have scanned the area multiple times. I know the trails, and I have yet to see signs of anything threatening. I appreciate your concern, but really, I will be fine."

He sighed and turned back to the table he was building. Sometimes Kathryn's independence was exasperating, but he knew he would not change her mind. All he could do was worry until she returned.

She set off down the trail enjoying the morning air and the sunshine. She was trying her best to find a cure for the virus they had contracted so they could leave the planet. That did not mean she couldn't appreciate the beauty and getting to be in a natural environment instead of the recycled air and holodeck simulations of Voyager. She was gazing up at the sky when she stumbled over a fallen limb and caught herself on a large flowering vine. Intense pain seared down her right side. She gasped and then screamed as it felt like she had been set on fire.

Chakotay heard her and took off at a run. "Kathryn!" She screamed again and he followed the sound. "Kathryn!" He saw her lying on the trail, her hands balled into fists and her face contorted in pain. "Kathryn, what happened?"

"My side! Something is burning me!" She tilted slightly and cried out. He looked over her and saw little holes in the material of her dress down the right side of her chest and ribs. "Hold still," he said as she sobbed. "I think you've been hit with some kind of plant needles."

"Get them out!" she yelled.

"I have to see how deep they are."

"I don't care! Just get them out!"

He ripped the buttons of her dress and pulled it open. There were a dozen or more needles stuck deep in her flesh on the side of her breast and over her ribs. He picked her up carefully, holding her in his arms on her left side, and ran for the shelter with her.

He laid her on her bed and pulled the dress off of her. She was still sobbing and thrashing uncontrollably. He went to the replicator and filled a hypospray with the strongest dose of antihistamine he could safely give her. He also replicated a pair of long tweezers and returned to her. "Kathryn, I have to take your bra off. There are needles in it, too."

She screamed again, and that was answer enough for him. He gave her the hypospray then unfastened her bra and pulled it away from her, sliding the silky material up the pins as carefully as he could. Dark red welts were forming around each spear and he knew he had to work quickly before the swelling made it impossible to dislodge them. He sat on the bed facing her and noted the antihistamine was beginning to quiet her sobbing, but she was still thrashing her arms with the pain. "Kathryn, try to take deep breaths. Grab onto my leg and hold your arms still. I know this hurts, but I have to do it. I promise I will get them out as fast as I can."

She gripped his leg and dug her fingers into his muscle. He gritted his teeth. _Damn! She is stronger than she looks._ He was sure he would have bruises, but at least she was holding still. He worked the needles from her breast first, knowing the sensitive tissue would be the most painful and react to the poison the worst. "I'm sorry, Kathryn, but you have to bear with me," he said as he put his hand over the flesh to keep it still while he pulled with the tweezers.

The time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly as he bent to his task. He tried to ignore her whimpers and cries, hating that he was hurting her more. "I'm so sorry. It will be over soon. Just a few more." He kept up a quiet monologue, trying to soothe her as he worked. Almost an hour had passed before he finally pulled the last barbed needle from her side. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were glazed over.

"It burns, Chakotay," she sobbed. Her skin was an angry red and puffy. He tried to think of a way to help her and remembered the bath tub. The water might help to cool her skin. He gently lifted her in his arms again. "What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"I'm taking you to the tub. The water will help soothe the burning."

She held onto his arm, but her grip was weak and she could barely hold her head up. He didn't trust that she could keep her head above the water herself, so he toed off his shoes and stepped into the bathtub with her still in his arms. He leaned back against the side and rested her head on his chest, using one hand to hold her while he gently moved the water over her skin with the other. After a few minutes, her moans stopped. "Is that helping?" he asked.

She nodded against his chest and her eyes closed. He checked her pulse and decided she was just asleep. The poison, the antihistamine, and the trauma combined must have exhausted her. He stayed in the tub with her until he felt her begin to shiver. He carried her back into the shelter and sat her up in a chair, barely awake, while he dried her off. She was in only her underwear, but they were wet and he needed to get them off her. He debated what to do then finally asked, "Kathryn, can you change into dry pants?" She stared at him blankly, not seeming to comprehend his words. "You need to get out of the wet clothes. Can you do it?" Her head fell forward and she slumped in the chair. "Okay, then. You can hate me later, but it has to be done."

He carried her back to her bed and pulled the wet underwear down her legs, then found a dry pair and her pajama bottoms and redressed her. He replicated an analgesic/antihistamine cream and covered the areas of irritated skin with it before pulling the sheet over her. He couldn't risk putting a shirt on her, afraid it would aggravate the welts more. He checked her pulse again, finding it slow but steady. He slumped onto the floor beside her low bed and put his head in his hands. She moaned and he leaned back against the wall and smoothed her hair from her face. The long lengths were still damp, but he could dry her pillow later. He softly rubbed her temple until she stilled again, then he gathered up the supplies and the plant needles and carried them into the other room. He scanned the needles with the tricorder. Although they contained an irritating poison, it was not life-threatening and she should be able to recover pretty quickly.

He put on dry clothes and stayed in the shelter so he could keep an eye on her. A couple of hours later, he heard her sheets rustling and went to check on her. She was trying to sit up but was wincing and attempting to hide the sounds of pain. "Kathryn, what do you need?"

"I can do it," she said through gritted teeth.

"You can do what?" he asked.

She tried to push herself onto her feet but collapsed back on the bed with a sob.

He rushed to her and grabbed her left arm to steady her. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

She looked across the shelter to the area of the bathroom.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

She nodded her head, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's okay. Put your arm around my neck. I'll help you walk."

She leaned on him and let him lift her. He had to use her hip to hold her since there was no area on her upper right side that was not irritated, angry skin. He helped her to the door then put her hand on the sink and made sure she could steady herself. "I can help you sit down," he said.

"No, I can do it," she said sharply.

"Okay, but I will wait out here for you. Call if you need me. I mean it, Kathryn. It is better to let me help you than for me to have to patch you up when you fall and hit your head or break something."

She nodded curtly, and he closed the door and stepped away. He was beginning to worry when four minutes later she still had not come out. He moved back toward the door and heard her crying softly.

"Kathryn, are you okay?" he asked through the door. She didn't answer. "You have five seconds to answer me or I'm coming in."

She sobbed louder and said, "It burns. My side is burning."

"Can you come out?"

She didn't say anything.

"Kathryn, I am opening the door." He waited a few more seconds then slowly opened the door. She was standing up holding onto the sink white-knuckled with her left hand, her right arm held stiffly away from her body, and her face grimacing. He could see the skin was turning redder again. He reached a hand to her ribs and felt the heat before he touched her. "Come on," he said. "We're going back to the tub. It helped before."

She nodded her head but didn't move. "Can you walk?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. The tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking, trying to bite back the pain. He slipped his neck under her left arm and guided her through the bathroom door to where he had more room to maneuver. Her legs were barely moving, so he reached down and scooped her up and hurried to the bath in the yard. He stepped in with her again and let her head rest on his chest while he created gentle waves across her side. She gasped and whimpered, but slowly her tears stopped and she relaxed against him. After about 20 minutes, she was asleep again.

He eased her out of the water and carried her back to the shelter, once again drying her off and changing her clothes. He applied more of the cream down her side and across her breast. "You're never going to forgive me for this, are you?" he sighed softly. He pulled the sheet back over her, smoothed her hair out across the pillow so it would dry, and then went to change out of his own wet clothing. He sipped a cup of tea and tidied up the room, then sat down at the table where he could watch her.

The process would be repeated four more times every couple of hours as the burning pain would return. On their sixth time in the tub that day, she seemed more alert. "Chakotay," she said, her voice ragged from crying.

"Yes?" he asked as he held her with one arm and sluiced the water over her skin with the other.

"Do you think I could put on a shirt now?"

"It will make it worse, Kathryn. I'm sorry, I really am. But the welts are still pretty big and the skin is too aggravated. Clothing is only going to trap in your body heat and irritate it."

"I assume you have been redressing me in dry pants every time, too," she said.

"It has to be done. I am the only other person here, Kathryn. I am not going to let you suffer more because you don't want to let me help."

She didn't say anything, but she didn't try to move away from him either. A half hour later, she said, "I think I'm okay now. We can go back inside."

He picked her up and stepped out of the tub and carried her into the shelter to the chair. As before, he grabbed a towel and started drying her off. "I think I can do it," she said. He looked at her uncertainly. "At least let me try. If I can't do it, you can finish. It would be a bit ridiculous for me to worry about it now," she said. He handed her the towel and reached for another one to dry himself. She was still unable to use her right arm without shooting pain down her side. She did the best she could with her left hand, but finally handed him back the cloth and said, "I can't do anymore." He took it from her and finished her lower legs and her back, and tried to squeeze the water from her hair. "After you have dry clothes on again, you need to let me comb your hair or you'll never get all the tangles out. Can you get dressed or not?"

"I'll try," she said as she moved slowly to her room. He waited in the chair and after a few minutes she called to him. She was sitting on the bed and had her underwear changed, but the pajamas were only partway to her knees. She had tears in her eyes again. "It hurts too much," she said, her voice shaking. He nodded and reached down to the waistband and pulled them up over her as she raised up with a small cry.

He reached for the cream and started to put it on her skin. "This helps a little. It's an analgesic/antihistamine I replicated." She stared straight ahead as he gently smeared it over her, and gritted her teeth when he reached her breast. When he finished, he pulled the sheet across her chest and she held it with her left hand. "You need to eat something," he said. "What would you like?"

She tried to wipe her tears with her right hand and whimpered again, her eyes squeezing shut. He knelt beside her, put his hand over the top of the sheet to keep it over her, and handed her the tissue. "Here," he said softly. "I really am sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. If I had been with you, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I wish it was me instead of you."

She looked at him and tried to smile. "I know you are only doing what has to be done. My pride will just have to deal with it later." She took a couple of deep breaths and calmed again. "I don't want much to eat. I guess the poison has made me queasy."

"How about just some broth, then?" he asked. "You need some kind of nutrients." She nodded her head and started to lie back on the bed but cried out again. He grabbed her around the ribs over her left side and gently eased her on to the mattress. When she had settled again, he fixed the sheet over her. "I'm going to change my clothes and then I will bring your dinner."

He quickly changed and put his and her wet clothes in the refresher. He replicated her broth and a cup of chamomile tea and carried it into her room. He set the dishes on the side table then bent down to pull her up with one arm into a sitting position, avoiding her right side. When she was sitting as comfortably as she could, he settled beside her on the bed and held the bowl for her. "I'll hold and you spoon," he said with a smile. She ate a few spoonfuls before making a face and pushing it away. "I can't eat anymore. My stomach won't take it."

"Can you drink the tea?"

"Maybe." She sipped at it then pushed it away, too, and leaned back against the wall.

"Don't go to sleep yet," he said. He left the room and came back with her comb. He sat down and pulled her hair to the side, then began to gently work out the tangles starting at the ends. He was making good progress when he noticed her eyes closing. "Kathryn, wake up."

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Come on. You should make another trip to the bathroom before you fall asleep." She nodded and he helped her to stand up again. She was able to walk gingerly, but he stayed a half-step behind her with his arm ready to catch her. He made sure she was able to turn around and steady herself in the bathroom before he shut the door and waited for her. She came out on her own this time but slumped against him. He picked her up and carried her back to bed, and she was asleep on her left side before he had her covered up. He sat behind her and finished combing out her hair, then checked her breathing and pulse before he took her dishes back to the replicator. He got a bowl of soup and a salad for himself.

He was exhausted and only ate about half of the food. He was uneasy about going to sleep on the other side of the shelter from her. Instead, he got his pillow and blanket off of his bed and carried it to her room. He took off his shirt and lay down on the floor next to her bed. His back was sore from lifting and carrying her all day and would not be happy with him in the morning. He decided it was a small price to pay compared to what she was going through and closed his eyes.

He drifted in and out of sleep then snapped awake four hours later when he heard her sheets rustling. She was sitting up and her eyes looked brighter, her face not as drawn. He sat up and moved his legs so she had more room for her feet. "Have you been there the whole time?" she asked.

He rubbed his back and said, "Yes. I wanted to make sure I could hear you if you needed me." He pulled his shirt on then sat on the bed beside her. "How do you feel?"

"A little better. My side doesn't burn much anymore, but it's stiff."

He tried to pull the sheet away from her ribs, but she clutched it to her. "Kathryn," he said. "I need to see what it looks like. We probably need to clean it again and put more cream on it." She resisted for a moment, then finally let the sheet drop. "It is looking better. The skin is not as puffy and the color is lighter. We do need to clean it, though. Do you want to sit in the chair or in the bathroom?"

"The chair will be fine," she sighed.

He helped pull her up, but she was able to walk on her own more steadily. She lowered herself to the seat while he got a bowl of cool water, a cloth, and a towel. He laid the towel across her lap. "This will help keep your pajamas from getting wet again." He dipped the smaller cloth in the water and gently sponged it over the reddened skin. She turned her head away from him when he reached her breast, but he cleaned it anyway and then patted the towel over her to dry her off. He retrieved the cream from her bedroom and applied a thin layer over her breast and side.

He went to his bedroom and came back with one of his softest T-shirts. "You can try putting this on. It will be big enough on you to keep from rubbing the skin too much and still let air through. If you start burning again, though, you will have to take it off." He pulled the sleeve up over her right arm first so she wouldn't have to lift it, then held the shirt over so she could push the other arm through. He pulled the material up over her head and gently let it drop around her. The shirt swallowed her, but he knew she would feel more comfortable finally covered.

"Thank you," she said. "It's soft and doesn't hurt."

"Do you think you can eat something yet?"

"I think so. Just something light, maybe vegetable soup. Have you eaten?" she asked.

"A little. I'll eat with you." He replicated two bowls of vegetable soup. "Coffee or tea?" he asked.

"I would love some coffee," she said with a smile.

He ordered two cups of coffee then joined her at the table. They ate in silence for a while before she said, "Did you find out exactly what happened? All I remember is stumbling and catching myself on a vine with my hand. My side didn't touch it."

"From what I could tell," he said, "it wasn't the vine itself that got you, but the flowers on it. I think you triggered some sort of defense mechanism and the flowers ejected those spines into you. The data readings from the needles are in the tricorder, and I also saved the needles. I figured you would want to study them when you felt better."

"Would it be safe to go back and take readings of the whole plant?" she asked.

"Probably, as long as we keep our distance. I do need to go back and find the rest of the buttons from your dress." She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't exactly take the time to properly unbutton it."

She giggled, and he smiled at her before taking another spoonful of soup. She finished most of her bowl then leaned back in the chair and put her left hand over the top of her breast. "Are you hurting?" he asked with a worried look.

"Not really. It is more of a sting now, and it feels like the skin is too tight."

"That's from the swelling," he said. "You can try another hypospray."

"No, it's okay right now." She pushed herself up from the chair and walked to the bathroom. He didn't stand at the door, but he listened carefully for her until she came out again. "I think I will lie back down," she said.

He followed her into the room and made sure she was resting comfortably before cleaning away their dishes. She was asleep again when he returned to lie on the floor. He wasn't ready to leave her alone just yet. He took off his shirt since he didn't usually sleep in one and lay down. An hour later, he woke to the sound of her crying. Her face was contorted in pain again and she was struggling to sit up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Burning," she grunted through gritted teeth. He scrambled up from the floor and helped her sit up. When she cried out, he reached under her knees and picked her up to take her back into the bathtub. It was still dark outside, but he could see the lightening sky in the distance. He submerged them in the water again with her head on his bare chest and eased the shirt away from her body. He gently pulled it off over her head and down her arms, then started fanning the water over her side. The skin had darkened again, but the swelling appeared to be improving.

Her tears and whimpering subsided after a few minutes, and he leaned further back into the side to rest against it, holding her up so she didn't get water in her face. He felt her left hand rest over his thigh under the water as she snuggled her cheek into his chest. He tilted his head back and watched the sky change colors with the sunrise. She turned her head to look up, and then turned her body to lie on her back. He was careful not to touch her right side, but he kept a hand under her left hip so she wouldn't slide down. They watched the day beginning until she started to shiver. "You're cold," he said softly. "Let's get you back inside. Can you walk?"

"Yes," she said. She stood up and waited for him to get out and take her hand to help her step over the side. He stayed beside her to make sure she didn't fall, then directed her to the chair while he went to get towels. When he came back, he could see her wincing and her hand clenching in a tight fist. He dried her off then dried himself off before helping her to the bedroom.

"Can you dress or do you want me to help?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I can try again."

"Kathryn, let me help you if you need it. You've suffered enough pain for one day." She had tears in her eyes but nodded her head to him. "It's okay," he soothed. He gently pulled her wet clothes down to her ankles then had her sit on the end of the bed. She pulled the sheet over her lap and lifted her feet for him. He dried her legs and she was grimacing with each movement and taking deep breaths. He retrieved underwear and pajama bottoms from the drawer and redressed her, then put his arm behind her to ease her back onto the bed. He pulled the sheet over her and asked, "Better?"

"Thank you," she said, raising her left hand to the center of his bare chest. Then her eyes closed and she was asleep again.

Chakotay changed his own wet clothing and tidied up again. He sat at the small table with his head in his hands, hoping that this time she could rest comfortably. He wouldn't leave her to go outside, so he sand painted for a bit until he started yawning. He had not slept well and the constant worry was tiring him. He went back to her room and she seemed to be sleeping okay. He pulled his shirt off and settled onto the floor to nap while he could.

He felt something nudging his arm and woke to find it was her foot. She was sitting up on the bed and the lines around her eyes were softer. He looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled softly and said, "I feel better again. I didn't know you sleep shirtless."

He had not covered himself when he lay down since the day was warm and he glanced down at his bare chest. "Uh, yeah," he said sitting up. "I've never liked sleeping in a shirt. It feels too constricting." He noticed she was clutching the sheet over her. "Will you let me check the skin?" She loosened her grip and turned her head away from him. He pulled the sheet away from her side and breast. "It looks much better. The swelling is almost all gone, and it's only pink now instead of red." He picked up his T-shirt and pulled the sleeve up her right arm. "You can try my shirt again. You still shouldn't put on anything fitted." She dropped the sheet and put her left arm through the sleeve then let him pull it over her head. "It smells like you," she said.

He chuckled. "I had it on for less than an hour, Kathryn. I promise it is clean."

She laughed. "I know. I didn't mean I didn't think it was clean. It just smells like you."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I was thinking vegetable risotto sounds good."

"Risotto it is, then," he said as he got up and held out his hand to help her up. She walked to the table and sat down much more easily than she had been. "And don't forget the coffee," she said.

He smiled at her. "Of course not. Have I ever forgotten your coffee?"

Kathryn finished all of her meal and leaned back in the chair. She could tell by the sun that it was late afternoon. "I'm surprised it is so late in the day," she said.

"You slept several hours this last time. That's good." He took their empty bowls to the replicator then sat back down. "I'm glad you are feeling better, but I'm not relaxing yet. Whatever you want to do, we do together."

She grinned at him. "I'm not ready to run off into the woods again. How about if we just sit outside for a while? You can work on the table if you want to and I'll sit nearby."

They went outside and Chakotay carried a chair close to his workbench for her. She sat with her coffee and watched him work as he planed and sanded the wood. After an hour or so it was getting too dark to see anymore, so he laid his tools aside and wiped his face. "Are you still doing okay?" he asked her.

"I think I'm ready to go back in. My side is stinging a little and I'm getting tired."

His brow furrowed. "How bad is it stinging?"

"Not a lot, but I can feel it. It will be fine."

He walked her back into the shelter and waited while she used the bathroom, then followed her to her room to help her get in bed. When she was propped up with a book, he said, "I'm going to change my clothes. I've got saw dust all over me. I'll be right back." She smiled softly, but the lines of pain had returned around her eyes and worried him. He went to his room and got a pair of pants and another T-shirt out of his drawer. He had pulled off his dusty clothes and was in his boxers when he heard her scream. He ran across the small shelter to find her curled on her left side with her fist balled up against her mouth. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"The water! Please!"

"The tub?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he scooped her off the bed and headed outside with her. It wasn't until he had pulled off her shirt and laid her against his chest that he remembered he was still only in his boxers. _Oh, well, she will just have to deal with it._ He gently rolled the bath water over the reddened skin, her warm tears falling over his bare chest. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed and she started to relax her muscles. He held her up with his arm along her left side and reached over to brush her hair away from her face. "Is it getting better?" he asked.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I was trying to shift around and get more comfortable. I guess I moved too much."

"It's okay. We'll stay here as long as you need to."

She snuggled her face into his chest and he felt her fingertips rest against the skin of his thigh. In another couple of minutes, she turned over and settled her body between his legs, her back against his abdomen and chest and both hands relaxing on his legs. He kept a light grip on her hips so she wouldn't slide down. The stars began winking in the night sky and they lay there looking up. He felt her fingers gently move over his bare thighs below his boxers. The movement was so light he wasn't even sure if she was aware she was doing it. She turned back over on her left side and rested her cheek against his chest, then brought her arm over his side. She drifted off to sleep and he stayed with her until he saw goose bumps rising over her flesh. He gently picked her up and carried her back inside. She woke up as he stepped into the shelter, and he sat her in the chair. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I would much rather you sleep than cry. Let's get you dried off and back in bed." He retrieved a couple of towels and repeated the now-too-familiar ritual. He was conscious of standing in front of her in only thin, wet boxers, but she had to come first. At least she hadn't commented on it. When he had them both toweled off and squeezed the water from her hair, she seemed more alert and no longer in pain. "Kathryn," he said. "You should let me dress you so you don't set off the burning again. The movement was what started it last time."

She looked at him silently for a few seconds then finally said, "I know you're right. I don't exactly have anything left to hide anymore, do I?"

He kept his expression neutral as he said, "Neither do I, I guess. I didn't finish changing before you screamed."

She laughed softly and walked slowly to her room with him following her. He retrieved more dry underwear and started to pull out the pants. "Don't bother," she said. "Just the underwear is fine. It's warm tonight and usually I would sleep in a gown." He pushed the bottoms back in the drawer and moved over to her. He worked the wet clothes down her legs and she sat down to lift her feet. When he had her dry panties pulled up, she lay down and he pulled the sheet over her.

"I'm going to change and I'll be right back," he said. He put on a pair of gym shorts, put all of the wet clothes in the fresher, and went back to her room. He picked up her comb off the side table and sat down behind her to get the tangles out of her hair. "Last time, this put you to sleep," he said.

She smiled and said, "It feels good. My hair must be a mess."

"Your hair is always beautiful, but I need to at least try to keep the tangles out of it."

She lay quietly while he gently worked at the knots and smoothed out the lengths. When he was finished, she was still awake but definitely sleepy. He lay down on the floor and couldn't stop the groan that escaped when his back protested. "Chakotay, you aren't going to be able to move if you stay down there," she said.

"I'm not sleeping all the way in my room. My back is fine compared to your side."

She sighed. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing you are so uncomfortable?"

He chuckled. "Should I sing you a lullaby or tell you a story?"

She giggled and raised her head. "I'm serious."

He thought for a minute and said, "I tell you what. I can get the mattresses from both cots and put them in the center room. Then we can both be comfortable and I don't have to get up to check on you every five minutes."

"That works for me."

She got out of bed and sat in the chair with the sheet over her while he made one large pallet in the middle of the floor. When he finished, he made sure she was comfortable and covered her up before he lay down beside her and pulled his sheet over his waist. "Thank you, Chakotay," she said.

He smiled at her. "My back thanks you. Are you going to be able to stay on your left side? You're not going to roll over are you?"

She hooked her right hand over his arm. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine if it will keep you from hurting yourself."

She yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kathryn."

Chakotay awoke a few hours later. They had both kicked off their covers in the warm night and she had her leg and arm draped over him. He knew he should move her but didn't want to wake her up. She needed rest and as long as she was sleeping peacefully, she wasn't in pain. He lay there listening to her breathing and feeling her heart beat in her breast against his arm. He tried to go back to sleep, but he had slept in shifts so much that he wasn't tired anymore. He stared at the ceiling until thirty minutes later when he felt her stir. Her eyes opened and she looked into his face, then her eyes widened. "Oh," she said. She scooted back from him and he reached down and pulled her sheet over her.

"You were resting so well, I couldn't bring myself to wake you," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. I can't really feel it anymore."

"Let me see," he said as he leaned over her. She pulled the sheet away for him and he checked the welts. "It is much better. The swelling is gone and the skin is returning to a normal color. You still have a small welt on the side of your breast. You shouldn't put a bra on, but I think you could try one of my shirts again." He went to his bedroom and got a tee for her. "Can you lift your arm yet?"

She gingerly raised and lowered her arm. "Not all the way, but more than I could," she said. She sat up and he pulled the sleeve over her arm and put the shirt on her. He helped her stand up and the shirt was big enough that it covered her underwear. "I'll go put some pants on," she said.

"Yeah, me, too," he said. She grinned at him and they went to their separate rooms. When he came back out, she had managed to dress herself she was sitting on her bed frame. He leaned against the door with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you for everything, Chakotay."

He smiled. "What I did was nothing compared to what you went through. I'm just glad you are feeling better."

"I could use something to drink," she said. "How about you?"

He nodded and held his hand out to help her up, but she stood on her own. They sat at the table and drank coffee, then he made them some breakfast even though it was still dark out. "It may take us a few days to get our schedule right again," he said with a chuckle.

They finished their meal, then she took the dishes to the replicator while he put the mattresses back on their beds and changed the sheets. "Would you like to sit outside?" he asked.

"That would be nice."

He refilled their coffee cups and followed her out, staying close in case she got weak again. He retrieved the chair she had sat in earlier by his work table and they sat together with their legs up on the side of the tub. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't built the bath tub," she said softly. "It helped more than anything."

"I'm glad."

They stayed outside until the sun came up, then she wanted to go back in and look at the needles and tricorder data. He sat down with a book while she studied the data. "This is similar to some of the cacti on Earth, though a bit more vicious," she told him.

"I don't remember the cacti I saw in Arizona shooting spines."

She smiled and said, "No, that part is different. But there are some similarities in the cellular structure and chemical makeup." She looked over at him. "You don't have to stay in here. I really am feeling fine." He frowned and she said, "If you want to go outside, you can leave the door open. I will call for you if I need you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she sighed.

He put his book up and said, "I'll go finish up the table, then. I'll be right outside."

She took his hand as he walked past her and he paused. "Thank you again for everything," she said.

He squeezed her fingers then propped the door open as he went out to finish his project. She was comforted by the sounds of his tools working the wood and turned back to the computer. She was getting her strength back and could move around more easily. After another couple of hours at the computer, she walked outside and stood in the sun. He looked up from his work and smiled at her, then returned to the hammering. She was getting warm and could feel the stinging coming back, though less than before. She walked to Chakotay and he looked up again. "It is starting to sting a little again. I think I'll get in the bath before it gets too bad."

His face instantly tightened with worry and he put his tools down and wiped his hands off. "I'll help you."

"No, I think I'll be okay. It is not that bad, but I would like to head it off before it gets worse. You can see me from here. I'll call you if I need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He watched her walk to the tub. She pulled off her shirt and pants and slipped into the bath in her underwear. She seemed to be holding herself up okay, so he picked up the hammer again. He looked up every couple of minutes to check on her and could see her head on the side of the tub. He completed the small table about 30 minutes later, wiped his brow, and walked over to her. "You're hot," she said, seeing the sweat on his face and arms and down his shirt. "Use the water to cool yourself off."

He moved to the other end from her, pulled off his shirt, and scooped water over his head and chest. He leaned down and splashed water over his pants legs, too. He heard her laugh and looked up at her. "Just take them off, Chakotay," she said grinning. "I think any pretense of modesty is long gone."

He chuckled, noticing her bare breasts in the water, and said, "I guess you're right." He slipped off his shoes and pants and washed his stomach and legs.

She waved him over and said, "You got most of it." She slid forward a little. "You might as well get in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He slipped into the water behind her, sliding his legs out alongside hers. She leaned back against him and laid her head on his chest. He smoothed the hair back from her face and asked, "How is your side?"

"It's fine now. I think I got hot in the sun and it irritated the skin. Are you cooling off?"

"I am. Thank you, this feels good." He slipped his arms under the water and let his hands rest against her hips. He felt her fingers on his thighs and sighed as he laid his head back. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them speaking. She turned over on her side as she had done before and draped her arm over his ribs, her other hand still on his bare leg.

"Are you getting sleepy?" he asked softly.

"A little," she said as she shifted against him. The top of her hip brushed between his legs and he felt himself stir. She didn't seem to notice so he relaxed again.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked.

"Not yet." She snuggled tighter to him and her fingertips moved in slow circles over his leg. He had no idea if she knew what she was doing. A gentle, warm breeze picked up and blew a few dry strands of her hair over her face. He reached up and brushed them back and felt her head tilt slightly into his touch. Maybe she did know what she was doing. He smoothed the rest of her hair from her neck and she sighed softly. He returned his hand to the water and let it rest along her back. She continued to lightly caress his leg and the top of her hip nudged him gently again. He slid his hand to the small of her back and laid it across her other hip. He felt a fingertip slip under the leg of his boxers and across to his inner thigh. She had to have felt the stirring between his legs this time, and the continued sensation on his sensitive skin told him it was the reaction she wanted.

His hand crept to the front of her hip until the tips of his fingers rested along her pelvis over her panties. She tilted her body, bringing herself closer to his fingers, and he increased the pressure as he cupped his hand and it spread it open again. She turned over and pressed the small of her back against his growing sex, his fingers now poised her over center. He slid down the silk of her underwear and felt her hand work between their bodies to brush against the tip of his erection. Her head tilted back against his bare chest and the tops of her breasts rose in the water as she took a deep breath. He trailed his fingers up between her legs and she gasped when he reached the top of her mound. He raised the waist band of the silk and slid his fingers underneath along her skin. She played over the head of his erection then pulled his shorts down to take him in her hand. He slipped a finger inside her opening and she moaned as he eased in and out of her, feeling her juices even in the water. He pushed her underwear down one hip and then the other while his other hand moved in and out of her sex. When she was bare, he slid his finger from her and followed her folds up to her clit. Her hips thrust upward as her hand gripped his cock.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear. She slowly sat up and turned in the water until she was facing him. He moved forward and pulled her legs over his thighs. His fingers returned to her wet heat while his other arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. He darted his tongue against her lips and they parted, her tongue sliding over his. Her hand slowly pumped his erection under the water as he fingered her clit. She moaned into his mouth and her body tightened, her legs wrapping behind him. He reached to her hips and lifted her in the water until she was positioned over him. Her hand on his sex guided him to her opening and he pushed into her. He was gentle, holding her up so that he entered slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Her arms went around his shoulders and she leaned back, flicking her hips until she took all of him.

He grunted as he fought for control buried deep in her wet heat. He leaned back until his neck was braced on the edge of the tub then started a rhythmic dance in and out of her. She gasped and arched her back, holding onto his shoulder with one hand while the other trailed over her nipple. She teased it to erection, then the other one before her hand slid down her belly under the water to her clit. He watched her fingering herself and he swelled inside her as her walls clenched around him. Her nails dug into his neck as she met his upward thrusts with her own. Her hand quickened under the water, her climax drawing closer. She rose up and down his shaft faster, harder, and her stomach clenched. He groaned as the steady heat built through his center. His hold over his body was slipping, and he heard tiny cries escaping her as she grew wetter around him.

"Come for me, Kathryn."

"Ahh!"

"Let go. Come for me."

Her back arched and her thigh muscles corded. His felt the firestorm racing through his nerves and her first cry sent him over the edge with her. He grabbed her hips and drove into her as the orgasm seared through both of them with a blinding flash. He cried out with her as the spasms through her hot core milked his seed from him. When it was over, she lay on top of him and kissed him softly. He hugged her to him and they caressed each other.

"Shall we go back inside?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

They got out of the tub and walked into the shelter, leaving their clothes scattered on the ground outside. He picked up a towel and dried her off, taking his time to work his way slowly over her nude body. "You're beautiful," he said as he kissed her soft lips. When they were both dry, he made the pallet on the floor again and they lay down together, caressing each other, exploring each other's body. He bent his head to her neck and licked and nipped the sensitive area under her earlobe. She rolled on top of him and slowly lowered her lips to his. He brought his hands up to her back and held her into the kiss, her hips making tiny circles against his as her tongue pushed into his mouth. Her long hair was falling over her shoulder, tickling along his chest. When she lifted her head from him, he gently turned over with her in his arms and laid her on her back. He looked at her skin and couldn't see any sign of the redness any more. He trailed the back of his fingers over her cheek as she caressed his back. He kissed her again, his tongue circling her lips before finding hers. Her hand traced a line down to his sex and back up. He lightly slid the back of his fingers over her breast and felt her nipple harden. He cupped the flesh in his palm and moved his thumb over the nipple. She moaned softly and he pulled back to look at her face, unsure if he was causing her pain. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "It feels good."

He caressed his hand over her again then bent over to take her nipple between his lips, tonguing it gently. He felt her push into him and he slid his hand down to her hip. Her fingers moved over his chest and down his belly until she felt his hardening center. He gripped her tighter and she started to slide her hand up and down his length. He trailed his fingers from her hip to her core, and she gasped as her hips pushed upward. "Does that feel good, too?" he asked her softly.

"Yes."

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she moaned again. There was no mistaking the pleasure in the sound this time. He sat up on his knees and held himself on one arm while he found her opening with a finger and pushed against her. He could feel that she was wet and he slid his finger inside before following the line to her clit. She thrust upward and he watched her blue eyes seek his gaze. He slid over her clit again and she gasped, then he began playing his fingers over the little button. Her voice was deeper as she moaned, "Oh, gods. Please."

"Please what, Kathryn? Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me, Chakotay."

He slipped his finger inside her again and slid in and out of her before he pushed his legs out until his body was braced on one hand over her. He guided his shaft to her and teased her opening then gently entered her. Slowly, he eased into her tight core and paused, then pulled back and entered her further. Her knees bent as she opened herself up to him and her hands wrapped over his shoulders, her fingers digging into his back. He began a slow, steady rhythm and felt her walls tightening around him. He shifted slightly to her left side and slid his hand between their bodies, finding her clit again. She sucked in her breath and her muscles tightened. He lowered himself to his elbow and kissed her softly. Her hands slid up to play through his hair and down the back of his neck, sending tingles through his body. She met his thrusts with her own as her heat clenched and unclenched around him. She shifted slightly and took him even deeper before bucking against him. "Take me, Chakotay," she whispered in his ear. "Harder."

He slid his hand from between their bodies, braced both hands under her shoulders and drove into her, her moans spurring him on. His own grunts met hers as she nipped and sucked the sensitive skin of his neck. She cried out once, clamped her thighs around him and held him deep inside her as the orgasm raced through her. He rode out the first spasms of her sex around him, then took her even harder, driving into her tight, wet core as the flames spread from low in his stomach to consume him. As the last of her tremors slowed around him, he thickened, drove into her once more, and growled his release as he came deep inside her.

When finally he regained control of his muscles, he raised his chest and gazed into her blue eyes. There was no sign of pain in them. He kissed her, then rolled onto his back and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, draped her leg over his, and sighed as her eyes closed. "I'll start building a bigger bed tomorrow," he said.

"Mmm, that would be nice."

"Sleep well, Kathryn."

"Yes, you too, Chakotay."


End file.
